Stolen Version two
by Daniann8
Summary: "So, Fred, how may I help you?" Hermione and Fred get a little naughty in the library...but is there more to the story? Simmered down version...not as steamy.    Check out original version if you want mature content.


So, this is a different version of Stolen, one of my fanfictions. I decided to change it a bit. So instead, it's more of an intense snogging session. Lol.

It starts out the same and ends the same, but the middle is different. Lol. Just a little more child friendly.

**Disclaimer: Characters and what not belong to J.K.R. Not me...sadly.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's fingers trailed across the stone walls of Hogwarts as she walked to the library. OWL's were coming up, so Hermione was spending almost every night in the library studying.<p>

She smiled as she walked through the large doors, and breathed in the familiar smell of books and parchment. After grabbing a few books off the shelves, she headed to her usual spot in the back of the room.

"I must have order!" Hermione heard someone say, mimicking Umbridge's voice. "I swear, Freddie, we will make her life Hell."

Fred and George sauntered into the library, laughing quietly together. Fred stopped abruptly as his eyes locked with Hermione's. His course quickly changed, moving towards her.

"Where are you going, Fred?" George called to him, following.

Hermione smiled at the tall red-head as he stumbled over a chair trying to get to her. "Hey, Fred," Hermione said when he reached the table.

"Hey, Hermione," he replied smoothly, granting her with his crooked smile. George quickly joined the group, also smiling the same crooked smile.

"Can I help you two?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Yes," Fred said at the same time as George. George looked at his twin, bewildered.

"Well," Hermione started, "since you don't need any help, George, you can leave," she finished with a smile.

"Sorry, bro," Fred said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uhmm, ok?" George said, confused.

Hermione closed her books and set them aside as Fred took a seat across from her. "So, Fred, how may I help you?" Hermione asked, giving him a knowing look. She was pretty positive about what he wanted. "Or is it something similar to what you wanted last night?" she said, leaning over the table so her face was inches from his.

"Well, Hermione, I'd say it is pretty similar," he answered, closing the distance between them and kissed her.

Hermione let this kiss linger before she climbed over the table, seating herself in his lap and continued to kiss him passionately. Fred's fingers tangled into Hermione's raucous curls, pulling them gently as his tongue gently swiped her bottom lip.

Slowly, Hermione opened her lips, allowing Fred to slide tongue in. He pulled her closer as their tongues twirled around each other in slow, languid movements. Hermione couldn't help but think how much she loved kissing Fred. He was so gentle and really knew how to make her feel…good. Overall, he was a fantastic kisser.

Fred broke their snog and stood. He placed Hermione onto the table and pushed her down so she was lying flat on the table. After positioning himself between her legs, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, sucking on her skin. Hermione moaned and arched her back as his hands traveled up her leg and over her blouse, pulling it out of her skirt.

Her fingers tangled into his soft hair as one of his roaming hands slid under her shirt and began tickling the sensitive skin of her stomach. He brought his lips back to hers and snogged her furiously. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him flush against her. She wished she could feel his skin on hers so she brought her hands up to unbutton his shirt.

"Not here, 'Mione," Fred said, breathing heavily into her ear.

"Why not?" Hermione whined.

Fred faked astonishment, bringing his hand up to his chest. "You, _Hermione Granger_, would dare taint your precious library with the stench of sex?" Hermione giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose your right," she agreed, "it can wait until later," she said, smiling suggestively. Hermione continued playing with his shirt buttons.

"Hermione?" he said, raising one fiery eyebrow.

"Can you at least take your shirt off?" Hermione pleaded. Fred chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt. Hermione pulled it off his shoulders and threw it onto a nearby chair. Without thinking twice about it, Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, smiling as Fred's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow," he said, still shocked at Hermione's bold move.

Hermione let her hands wander his bared chest, tracing the contours off his lean muscles. She pulled him down so she could feel their bare skin touching and purred into his mouth as he kissed her thoroughly. Hermione squirmed under his hard body, pressing herself into him.

Fred pulled away and chuckled at her excitement. "Please, Fred," she whined.

"Not quite yet, love," he said, kissing down her neck and chest. Hermione tried her hardest to ignore the term of endearment he used, but she couldn't shake it from her head.

Hermione squeaked when Fred's hand grazed over her breast, causing Fred to chuckle. "Relax, Hermione," he whispered against her skin.

Fred nuzzled his head into her neck, sucking her skin and openly playing with her breasts causing Hermione's hips to roll, pushing onto something hard. Both teens froze.

"Maybe we should stop now," Fred said into her neck.

"Maybe," Hermione agreed. Fred removed his head from her neck and stared into her eyes. "One more kiss?" Hermione asked. Fred smiled and gave her what she wanted.

Fred broke the kiss and stood, watching Hermione as she began to breathe more steadily. Hermione's eyes locked with his. "What?" she asked.

"My apologies, fair lady," he said jokingly, bowing slightly, "I was just admiring the view."

Hermione felt the blush creep up on her cheeks, tinting her face, neck and chest. Fred chuckled, and began buttoning his shirt as Hermione continued to lie on the table. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" he said with a smirk. "You've never been nervous with me before."

"You've never been so blatantly obvious with your attraction to me," she replied shyly.

"Hermione, I think it's pretty obvious. We have…you know…shagged."

"You can shag someone you're not attracted to."

"I suppose," Fred said, "but it wouldn't be much fun." With that said, he crushed his lips onto hers and wrapped his fingers around her calf, hitching it up around his waist. Hermione eagerly kissed back, locking her arms around his neck.

Hermione laughed as she pulled apart from him. "Fred! Not here!" she said, mocking him.

"You little, shit," he said laughing and began to tickle her. Hermione tried to squirm away but couldn't move under his heavy body.

"Stop!" Hermione finally breathed out between her laughs.

Fred rested his head against hers as she calmed her breathing once again. Hermione brushed her lips against his and tangled her fingers in his hair at the base of his neck.

"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I…" he took a deep breath, "I love you."

Hermione's eyes snapped open to find his staring intently at her face. His lips were parted slightly as he waited for an answer. Hermione placed a soft kiss on his lips and before she could pull completely away, Fred crushed his lips against hers again, kissing her hard and parting her lips slightly so he could slither his tongue into her mouth.

Fred broke the kiss and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, Hermione," he repeated a little more forcefully.

Hermione caressed his cheek with her hand and sighed as he leaned into her touch. "I love you too, Fred."

His face lit up at the words and he laced his fingers with hers. "Merlin, I miss you, Hermione," he said sadly.

"I miss you more."

* * *

><p>Hermione startled awake, drenched in sweat. It was always the same dream; the same memory—except for the last few words. That was her subconscious. Hermione let her face fall into her hands and let the tears escape from her eyes.<p>

Hermione shook with the force of her cries, mourning the love that was stolen from her.

"Oh, Fred," Hermione sobbed into her hands. "I miss you…I miss you so much…"

* * *

><p>Still sad? Haha. Yes.<p> 


End file.
